The present disclosure herein relates to a three-dimensional image processing, and more particularly, to a computed tomography device and a computed tomography image correction method using the same.
An X-ray image capturing device is useful for diagnosing diseases and examining health because it is able to photograph the inside without dissecting a human body. Particularly, a computed tomography device receives attention in that the inside of a human body is viewed in three dimensions by imaging the human body as a single layer.
A computed tomography device extracts a plurality of two-dimensional images while an X-ray light source rotates around a subject, and reconstructs a three-dimensional image using the plurality of two-dimensional images. The three-dimensional image may be reconstructed with high accuracy by knowing precisely the position of a light source and the coordinates of a subject at the time of extracting the two-dimensional image. Conventionally, a computed tomography device fixed in a room and having a large size is provided to ensure the accuracy of a three-dimensional image.
In recent years, a compact computed tomography device capable of securing low cost, movable possibility, and patient convenience receives attention. In such a computed tomography device, the movement of a gantry for supporting a light source may become unstable as compared with the above-mentioned large computed tomography device. Therefore, there is a demand for a method for ensuring the stability of the movement of the gantry and ensuring the accuracy of a reconstructed three-dimensional image.